Sigh
by Epiculous
Summary: Based on the song "Sigh" by Kagamine Rin. When a girl finds that all she can do is sigh and question the point to her exsistance, an angel appears to help her out and changes her world forever.


They won't stop.

Every day, I live life with my sighs. Sighs that refuse to turn into happiness. It is quite a miserable life; A pointless one, at that.

When did I become like this? How long have I been living with my sighs? Silently, inadvertently, and senselessly, I search my lonely, cold, soul. I search for the cause of my sighs.

Right when I lose hope, he appears.

A beautiful angel, short, cheery, happy – and he possessed an awfully familiar face.

All I can do is helplessly sink to my knees as he gently takes my hands in his. I stare into his gorgeous, trustworthy, hypnotizing blue eyes, and he laughs the most brilliant laugh I have ever heard. A smile spreads across his face as he tells me,

"Give me your sighs, and I shall replace them with joy."

He lifts me to my feet, and suddenly the "Please" desperately spills from my mouth. He seems incredibly excited about it.

The angel holds me in his arms, and together we fly through the air at a heart-pounding speed. I clutch his soft white cloak, terrified, and shout, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to find you happiness. The joy you've been living without for so long," The angel giggles. His voice has a musical, soft tone. I could fall asleep in his arms like this, listening to his angelic voice, his soothing chuckle...

After a short flight he nudges me to wake me from my day dream and says, "Look down!"

My heart pounds in my chest, but I do as he says. And I am amazed.

An entire meadow of all kinds of flowers, all in my favorite colors. Nothing but blue sky above us. Birds singing a joyful melody. Slowly, the angel puts me down so I am back on my feet.

I am completely absorbed in the heart-warming colors, and I can't contain my excitement. My heart feels something it hasn't experienced in a very, very longtime.

And a smile spreads on my face.

Now my sighs are rarely present. Whenever one happens to force its way out, my angel appears again. He replaces my sighs with happiness. The tiny, common joys that I had completely forgotten in my many years of sheer depression.

Finally, my sighs have disappeared. They're all long gone – buried under my smiles. I haven't seen my angel – he hasn't come since my last sigh. I am forever grateful for him, but I guess he sees I no longer feel the need to sigh. He knows how much he has helped me.

But then, the dream happens.

I was simply looking to the clouds, day dreaming, when my brain is suddenly haunted by a terrible childhood memory.

The reason for my sighs.

He is lying on the bed, and I soon realized, he wasn't waking up.

I stood next to his lifeless figure, a tight grasp on his cold hand. He was going to a faraway place, though I wasn't sure where. I just had a haunting feeling that he would be so lonely and chilly there.

I held the hand the my face, and desperately breathed out, attempting to warm him up. Tear after tear was falling onto his poor hand and they poured from my eyes. "Please don't be lonely..." I cried, choking on my tears. "Just feel my warmth... And always be happy... I'm with you always!"

The events hit me like a ton of bricks, as I vividly recall each second of that day. I start to sob, remembering why my sighs wouldn't stop.

"You were trying to warm me up," The angel says as he appears behind me.

"In my world, as you sighed, I felt a gentle breeze," He continues, wrapping his arms around my neck lovingly and gratefully, "I knew I wasn't alone. Your warmth was always with me.

"I came back, just temporarily, because I couldn't stand watching you question the meaning of your life so miserably. You were all alone, and your soul was cold... I wanted to replace the chilliness in your heart with happiness. To warm you up. To return the favor..."

I cry out very loudly, finally understanding why I was so terribly depressed all of those years. It was all too much to take in.

"Now," The angel went on, putting his hand on my shoulder, "Please, no more sighing. Raise your head!"

When I came to my senses, I turned around to thank him. But he was gone.

I wiped my tears away,

and smiled.


End file.
